


Comfort

by EmeryldLuk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Brother, Comfort, Flufftober, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lightning - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Storytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Peter is sleeping over at the Stark's during a thunderstorm and Morgan gets scared.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Comfort

The rain came down softly on the windows. Thin lines of light from the porch lamp slashed the darkened room like thin fingers reaching. They stretched across the soft gray carpet; jumped the cluttered child’s table covered with crayons and paper. The light ended just as it reached the blanket covered couch and the form sleeping upon it.

Elsewhere a light turned on. Down the hallway a soft voice murmured in the night and another, tired and half asleep responded. The sleeper on the couch turned slightly, mumbling incoherently.

Footsteps traveled up the hallway and into the kitchen. Someone yawned as they turned on the faucet. Water splashed, filling up the small plastic cup held under the stream.

Cup full, the water stopped and they returned down the hallway, where voices resumed talking quietly. Soon, the light turned off and a sense of stillness returned to the house.

The pictures on the mantle were full of smiling faces. A happy family of three with no hint to anything else. A red and blue jumpsuit hung over the back of a chair, still damp though it no longer dripped.

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed in the windows. The sleeper rolled over in his sleep.

The pitter-patter of small feet came up the hall. A small figure paused in the archway, peering with curiosity into the room.

Lightning lit up the room with a boom. The child squeaked and ran over to the couch.

The touch of small hands on his arm caused the sleeper to stir. He hummed, slowly opening eyes in the blurry gray dark.

“Morgan?” he whispered when he saw the small form next to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Can’t sleep,” she said. Thunder clapped. She flinched closer.

He was awake now. He sat up and shifted back. “Come here,” he said to her.

Morgan climbed up, wrapping her arms around Peter’s chest. He linked his arms around her, feeling her warmth.

“Want me to tell you a story?” he asked.

“Tell me how you met Dad?”

Peter smiled. “It was a warm sunny day. I got home from school to find his car outside the apartment where I lived with my Aunt May. I didn’t know that yet, though. I saw a big fancy car and that was it.”

“And Dad was in your home already.”

“Who’s telling the story, me or you?”

Morgan giggled. Lightning flashed.

Peter made himself more comfortable and continued. “Yes, there he was on the couch, talking to Aunt May.”

Morning came with the break of the storm. In the dawn light, Pepper made her way to the kitchen to start on breakfast. She had a pot boiling water for eggs and a kettle on the stove, when she leaned her head into the living room.

She smiled, seeing Morgan and Peter curled up together on the couch, the blanket hanging off Peter’s foot.


End file.
